


Ring On It

by TotallyTinkerbell



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fake Married, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Future Evak, Jealous Even, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyTinkerbell/pseuds/TotallyTinkerbell
Summary: Isak's room is the biggest mystery of the kollektiv, and only the guys that Isak hooks up with from time to time, get to see it. Needless to say, Even is jealous.Based on this prompt: Roommates AU where even is very jealous and pretends to be isak's husband to scare off isak's one night stands by  @evaesheim on Twitter.





	Ring On It

Even had obviously wondered about it a lot. They had been roommates at the Kollektiv for 7 months now, and he had seen Isak’s room about as many times as he had seen Linn dressed in anything but sweatpants. Which was 3 times.

First time was when Isak had a problem with his curtains the day after he moved in. Even was taller than Isak, but not by that much that it would make a significant difference. Yet Even agreed to help, holding up the curtain rod so that Isak could mark and place the screws for it. With his arms lifted above him, Even had taken in the room briefly, but it had been mostly boxes and a bed in the corner with some blue-white striped bedding on it.

Then Isak had cleared his throat and told Even he was done, and ten seconds later he stood in the living room again, Isak promptly closing the door behind him.

The next time Even saw Isak’s room was two days later, when he heard a loud thud coming from Isak’s room and as he rushed in there, he found Isak underneath two panels of the closet he was crawling underneath from.

“I’ve heard of coming out of the closet, but I’ve never heard someone from coming underneath it…” Even had joked, and Isak had given him a shy smile, but it seemed like he appreciated the joke.

It seemed to have broken the ice a bit because the boys talked more from that point on. And Even now knew that Isak’s room somehow included a volatile 6 foot closet in it.

At some point Isak had mumbled “Yeah my coming out wasn’t that great.” Which caused for Even to take a few sips of the tea he had made, and he listened tentively to Isak. He told the story about how a girl he hooked up with, Emma, had told the entire school how he couldn’t get it up when they were going to have sex, and that she spread the rumors from there on out. “I mean like, it’s not the worst. From there on out it was just confirming that yes, I was gay. And it’s not like anyone caught me with a boy or something.”

Isak had quickly gulped down his beer after that, putting it down a little harshly, and then looking up at Even who had given him a worried look. “What? I’m fine with it. So, all of Nissen found out that I was gay because I couldn’t get hard from making out with a girl. So what.”

Even had wanted to say that it wasn’t right, that he deserved better. Even wanted to comfort the grumpiest teenage roommate he had ever met. Yet Isak had disappeared into his room again and that was as far as their deep conversations went.

Yet it was something.

It was progress from the “Did you remember to buy toilet paper” talk they usually had.

The third time Even had seen Isak’s room was when Isak was away for fall break yet on Monday morning at around mid-day, Even jumped up from the constantly louder howling sound of Isak’s alarm clock.

Even had looked around the Kollektiv, knowing Linn would probably sleep through it, and then he had moved into Isak’s room to switch it off.

He had almost covered his peripheral view with his hands as he did, just walking to the nightstand and smashing the button, but he allowed himself a brief glance by not doing so. A brief glance which showed a sharknado poster on the wall next to the door, a small dresser, and a chair. You know, thè chair. Designated for laundry piles, clean or dirty, or those shirts that aren’t meant to be washed but have already been worn. The in-betweens.

Overall it was the clearest image Even had gotten of Isak’s room to date. Yet being there was wrong, he knew that. He knew Isak valued his privacy, and so Even quickly closed the door behind him. He texted Isak saying his alarm had gone off, and when Isak asked if it stopped, Even had lied and said it stopped by itself after 5 annoying minutes.

Isak came home early from his trip in the worst mood of his life, and when Even kindly asked why he was back already, Isak replied with “Can’t have you suffer through my alarm again now can we.” in the most bratty tone.

Turns out Isak’s dad told him that weekend that he was moving away to Portugal, and that Isak was responsible for the talks with his mom’s doctor.

The night Isak told him, he was drunk. And so Even knew he probably shouldn’t be hearing this, because Isak was clearly too emotional about the situation to realize that he and Even weren’t friends.

Then again, Isak made questionable decisions a lot since that particular weekend. And Even got worried. And jealous.

Because Isak’s way of shrugging off the emotions of his family troubles, was by hooking up with people.

Not a lot of people. Isak wasn’t sleeping around. But even could tell they weren’t really Isak’s kind of people either. They were university guys. Who he happened to share an interest in science with or something like that. They would enter the Kollektiv talkative and friendly, and Isak would announce that they were going to ‘hang out’ in his room.

Next, Even would wake up in the middle of the night from the headboard touching the wall in between his and Isak’s room. And the next morning, a guy would leave Isak’s room without making any eye-contact, and they’d head for the front door right away.

Even thought it was getting ridiculous. Also because these guys were getting hotter and hotter, and Isak would leave his room a few hours after his one-night-stand had, and his hair would look all messy and yup, Even was certainly jealous.

So the next time Isak brought someone around, he decided to do something about it. It hadn’t been more than 5 minutes since Isak and this guy, Alex, had walked into Isak’s room so Even knocked, asking Isak if they wanted food. He had made sure to get Isak’s favorite pizza, the half-peperoni half-beef one. Yet Isak hadn’t replied. Hadn’t come out of his room the entire evening either. He ended up heating the pizza the next day, because Even found the empty box in the kitchen that evening.

The second time Even decided to take action was when the guy was older, and as Isak announced his name was Erik, a quick facebook-search told Even that Erik was a teacher’s assistant. Which didn’t make Even think that Isak was randomly hooking up with a teacher.

Instead it reminded Even of how Isak had spent countless nights studying and complaining that nothing was staying stuck in his head and that he was getting desperate.

However Even ended up not even having to intervene, because the guy left a few minutes later and Isak explained that Erik had offered him some tips on how to work through the material the best.

And yes, that meant Even had literally been on the verge of barging in on Isak and this Erik guy tutoring.

But Even did barge into Isak’s room, when he heard a “fucking hell” through the door of the room.

With his keys still in his hand, Even didn’t hesitate this time and he walked into Isak’s room, to find them both shirtless, yet Isak was in the process of putting his shirt back on.

“Isak, what the hell is this supposed to mean?” Even said, walking closer to the bed than he had ever been. “Seriously? You’re fooling around while I am out to buy groceries for our wedding anniversary dinner?”

Isak blinked and stared, gaped, at Even, who gave Isak a ‘play along’-look when the guy wasn’t looking at Even for two seconds.

“You’re fucking married?” the guy in front of Isak asked in disbelief, and Isak moved his hand ever so subtly to hide it under the sheets, as to not reveal the lack of a wedding ring on it.

“Damn right he is. To me. Now get the fuck out of our room you idiot.” Even said, as he all but dragged the guy out of Isak’s room. He almost pushed him out of the door, but the guy went willingly once Even gave him a particular angry look, and then the front door closer.

Even rushed back to Isak’s room, who was just staring at his wall. Then, as Even entered, his head turned slightly but his expression was the same. Confusion. But also relief?

“Sorry, I just… Didn’t seem like you were having the nicest of times.” Even commented. He had been in Isak’s room for over a minute now, and he still hadn’t been yelled at to leave, so he considered that Isak wasn’t entirely pissed off at him.

Isak blinked a few times, then shook his head. “He was being an ass. Said he didn’t want condoms.” Isak mumbled.

Even sighed and took his chances by taking a seat on Isak’s desk chair.

“Good thing your husband came to the rescue then.”

To that, Isak’s nose scrunched up and he laughed. “Yeah, what the fuck was that? Is that your go-to thing? Play the cheated-on-husband?” Isak asked, his laughing growing.

Even shrugged and smiled back. “It worked, didn’t it?”

“Yeah and now I can forget about hooking up with any of his hot friends.”

Even didn’t miss the way Isak’s face shifted for just a moment there. He sighed and rolled a bit closer, until the chair was at the edge of the bed.

“Yeah but you don’t really want that, do you?”

Isak kept his eyes adamant anywhere but on Even, mainly focusing on his hands folded in his lap.

“I just want to build something good. Something where… you know, the two people in the relationship are able to look at each other. I don’t think my dad has even so much as hugged my mom in years. I want to be in a relationship where people are close, you know.”

Even nodded, and he rolled his chair back before he got up from it.

“I do know. Because that’s pretty high up on my bucket list too.” Even said. Maybe he imagined it but there was a small chance the corner of Isak’s mouth rose up.

“And what else is on your bucket list?” Isak asked. Even could tell there was an uncertainty behind the question. As if Isak almost didn’t want to know the answer.

“Well one of the other things on the list is to kiss you.”

Now that got a reaction out of Isak. But in the seriousness of the situation, Even couldn’t pull up his beaming smile. He was serious, and he wanted Isak to know.

“Kiss.. me?”

Even nodded softly, and then his eyes roamed around the room to avoid seeing the reaction on Isak’s face. And it was by looking around the room, that he remembered he shouldn’t be there.

“Anyways, I’m going to start dinner. How does spaghetti Bolognese sound?”

Isak took a while to reply, and Even was already heading for the door.

“Sounds great.” Isak replied softly right before Even closed it.

 

**

 

The fifth time Even was in Isak’s room, he opened his eyes to the sight of Isak right next to him, and with a smile on his face he gently pushed Isak’s hair aside, so he could move over and kiss him.

“Morning baby.”

Isak mumbled something, but a playful smile appeared on his lips. Then he opened his eyes to look up at Even, and he sighed contently. “Morning baby. What time is it?”

Even looked over his shoulder and smiled. “One minute before your alarm goes off.”

Isak sighed deeply and then moved closer to Even.

“Okay, you have a deal. I will get rid of the alarm. If you promise me you will sleep in my room more often.”

Even laughed at that.

“That is an excellent deal if you ask me. I will sleep in your room as many times as you want me to Isak.”

Even ended up sleeping over in Isak’s room merely a dozen times, before they slightly re-arranged the bed, got rid of the sharknado poster and changed the curtains from their grey to yellow.

That’s when it became their room, where they put up the advertisement that they wanted another roommate, and where they would fall asleep together for the time being.

 

**

 

“Even?”

Even looked up from the computer where he was checking out the latest dailies, but he would allow Isak to have him pause that process from time to time.

“Remember when you stormed into my room, this room, to interrupt a one-night-stand of mine by pretending to be my husband?”

Even hmmd, smiled fondly at Isak and was about to turn back to the editor when he noticed Isak’s was blinking fast. That’s when Even rolled up the chair to the bed, and Isak groaned something like ‘fucking up the positioning’ before he sighed.

“How would you feel if we made that legit?” Isak asked.

Before Even could process it, Isak held out a small little black box and Even’s mouth dropped because was this what he thought this was?

“Even, do you want to get married?”

Even didn’t have to hesitate. The past 1245 days had been nothing but amazing. And he would barge into that room pretending to be Isak’s husband every time if it meant having this.

“Yeah, I wanna get married. Hell yes, I want to be your husband.”

 

**

 

“And Isak told me a story once, about these two. About somehow, Even was literally years ahead of plan.”

Even and Isak simultaneously covered their faces as their hands intertwined at the table in front of the dancefloor, with perfect view of the cake and of course, the little stage where Eva was now holding a speech.

“And he barged in to interrupt a hook-up Isak had over claiming that Isak was cheating because they were married.”

The entire room burst into laughter, and Isak blushed. Eva shrugged smiling, and raised her glass.

“Here is to that wish coming true for you boys. Even, you’re his husband now.”

Even smiled at her and he took a large sip from his drink, encouraging Isak to do so too, because up next on the stage was Jonas, and after that was Yousef, and after that came Sana, and basically they were fucked.

Or maybe not entirely. Because Eva did have a point. Even was Isak’s husband. Isak was Even’s husband. And that made it all perfect.


End file.
